Lexi Meets Beyond Birthday
by The One-Winged Author
Summary: On a quest for jam, BB meets one of his biggest fans.


My first Death Note fic! Before I begin, I want to make a dedication:

To Lexi:

Who, without Beyond Birthday, writing, and her insane friends, would have a life with no purpose.

…

During a particularly stormy Saturday night, an American girl named Lexi sat on her bed cross legged, watching a DVD. Her head was tilted to her side, she was tired and rather bored with her selection, having had watched it countless times before. She slightly adjusted the volume of the television as the pitter patter of rain drowned out the audio.

She felt her eyes dropping. The characters' motions on the screen became blurred as she was dosing off. Unable to resist, she laid her head down on the pillow next to her, swearing mentally to herself that she would only close her eyes for a mere moment.

Her eyes darted open as she was awoken by a screeching noise from the story below. She was partially blinded by the deep blue lighted screen of the TV, which marked the end of the tape. Switching it off, she rose from the bed. The empty DVD case, with _Gurren Lagann_ blazed on the front cover, slid off her leg onto the carpet.

She reached her bedroom door and, slowly and silently, opened it. Spying no one in the hallway, she cautiously crept out of her room. Looking down the hall, the door at the very end remained closed. Her parents still slept.

Narrowing her eyes, she crept down the carpeted stairs. Once there, she stopped to listen for any other sudden sounds, here clinking that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Her adrenaline was now steadily pumping. Had burglars entered her home?

Any other girl would have fled upstairs, waking her parents, but Lexi, as always, was curious. She wanted to investigate the noises in the kitchen, and perhaps take a look at the person or persons that had broken in, if anyone was even in there, that is.

In need of a weapon in the case of a violent encounter against the possible intruder, Lexi grabbed the closest thing that lay in the hall: a purple umbrella. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. Pressing herself against the wall outside of the kitchen, she leaned over to take a quick look.

The first thing she noticed was that the refrigerator door was _wide open_. From the open door, the shuffling sounds, and the shadows dancing in the artificial refrigerator confirmed the worst: There was a person in her house, and he was apparently seeking nourishment. Unfortunately she couldn't see said person because he (or she) was blocked from view due to the refrigerator door. Holding the umbrella in both hands as if it were a sword, Lexi briskly walked across the kitchen to the refrigerator door, holding the umbrella above her head, ready to attack. It seemed as if the intruder heard her, because he closed the fridge door, an unidentifiable object now in his right hand. He turned around, seeing the dark mass of a person that was half his size. The only thing he was able to do was quickly mutter, "What the hell-"before all went black.

When Lexi wacked the umbrella over the man's head, he instantly crumpled to the floor. She heard a smashing noise follow suit. She stumbled slightly and then flipped on the lights.

The first thing she noticed was a mushy, red substance splattered on the floor. Glass was sprinkled in and around it, sparkling in the light. At first she believed it to be blood, and was quite amazed that she processed the strength to bash in the head of a fully grown man. But she had seen the white little specks mixed in the concoction. They were seeds. This wasn't blood; it was a now smashed jar of strawberry jam. Strawberry jam the man had taken from _her_ fridge.

The man…

The man, lying face up, had spiky crow black hair. He was rather young and had dark lines resting under his shut eyes. Lexi must have done a double take looking at the man, (Make that about a five take.) The smashed jar of jam, the black hair, and the dark baggy eyes all added up gloriously. The man that lay before Lexi was none other than the serial killer known as Beyond Birthday. He was wearing his traditional white shirt and blue jeans, both of which were soaked and stained with blood in several places. It seemed Beyond had killed recently.

"Oh…my…God," stammered Lexi, shocked far from belief at Beyond's presence in her house, "It's Beyond…It's Beyond freaking Birthday!"

She refrained from screaming, but found herself instantaneously grabbing both his arms and dragging him to her room. Careful to avoid shards of glass from slicing him, she pulled her 'prize' towards the stairs. It was no easy task. He clearly outweighed her, and pulling his unconscious body up several steps was no easy feat. "Damn, Beyond," she grumbled, struggling to pull him by his arms and balance herself, "someone needs to lie off the jam." Beyond stirred in response, but remained still.

After ten minutes, she finally heaved his body onto her bed. "Victory!" she yelled, pleased with her achievement. Looking him over, she noticed a black object sticking out of his pocket. Pulling it out, she discovered the handle of a large, and very sharp, butcher knife. She let out a squeak and threw it on the ground next to the bed. Hopefully there would be no use for it later.

She then grabbed her cell phone, a wicked grin on her face. She activated the camera on it and propped Beyond up next to her, his head lying on her shoulder. She smiled and snapped several shots of them together. "They'll never believe this," she said, saving the pics to her phones memory.

Beyond stirred, startling Lexi. She leapt up from the bed as he began to wake. He held his hand to his head and tried to rise from the bed, but lowered himself back down. "Ugh," he mumbled, "my head…"

"Do you need an ice pack?" Lexi asked eagerly.

Beyond, startled by another presence, yelled and reached for his knife, feeling it by his foot rather than in his pocket. He grabbed it and pointed it at Lexi.

"Whoa!" she shouted, backing against the wall, "Knifes are never the answer!"

"Who are you?"

"L-Lexi, Mr. Birthday, Mr. Beyond, B, BB-"

"It's _just_ B" he said with a raised eyebrow. He felt confused and frighten, ironically like the woman he had murdered recently. "Why the hell did you whack me with an umbrella?"

"Don't yell at me!" retorted Lexi, her defensive side showing, "You broke in my house!"

"It was an emergency!"

"You needed jam."

"It was a sweet and sticky emergency," he said, sitting in his awkward, crouching position.

Lexi smiled at this and the sighed. "Do you want another jar of jam?"

Beyond nodded eagerly. Lexi got up from her chair and raced down the stairs back into the kitchen. She avoided the mess of the first jam jar. She grimaced, knowing she would have to get up early the following morning and clean it up. She grabbed another jar of jam and sprinted back upstairs to find Beyond viewing her birthday present: A poster board given to her by her friend decorated with pictures of Beyond himself. He wore a smug smile on his face. "I see I have fan."

Lexi blushed at the comment.

"Wait, is that me and L in French maid attire-"

"Moving on," said Lexi, brisk to change the subject. She handed Beyond the jam.

"Thanks," he said. He unscrewed the lid and sat down, dipping his fingers in the jam.

"You're not going to kill me are you?"

Beyond looked at her oddly. She did have a right to ask him that, though. He couldn't think of a person who wouldn't ask that to a serial killer sitting right next to him. "No," he replied, "You still have loads of time left." This was true, since his ruby red eyes revealed her name and death date.

"Good," she said, looking relieved.

He continued eating his jam, almost finished with it. "Why are you a fan of me?" he said out of nowhere.

"I just think you're interesting. And sexy"

Beyond choked a little on his last thing of jam. He had done disturbing things in the past, but somehow this disturbed him a _little_ too much. "Well, I better leave" he said, setting down the empty jar.

"Do you have to?" she whined, eager for him to stay a little longer.

"No, I should go. It's really late, and L is tracking me anyway."

Lexi gave a depressed sigh and hung her head down. Beyond, feeling a small twinge of guilt, reached over and hugged her and whispered, "Thanks for the jam."

Lexi looked up, her smile returned. "Come on, I gave you jam. Don't I get a little extra for that?" Her eyes shone with hopefulness

Beyond rolled his eyes, smiling. He bent forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. When he moved away, he saw she was unresponsive. In one moment, she did the one thing that she would do in a moment like that: she fainted.

"Damn," Beyond said to himself, placing back on the bed. Smiling, he left the room, walked down stairs, and exited the house from the unlocked window he had entered from.

The next morning, Lexi woke. She stretched and remembered last night's events. He at first figured them to be a dream. She reached for her phone and brought up the pictures. They were there. She was smiling and he was unconscious. The night had really happened. He felt her hand on her cheek. That to, had really happened.

…

Done. Happy Lexi, your dreams come true. You're welcome. To anyone else reading this story please read Lexi's (iCosplayer's) stories. Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
